My Adventures with the Doctor
by RosetheOwl
Summary: Becca Evans thought her day would be normal. Who knew that normal ment being whisked away on an adventure through time and space with a person that you just met? My first Doctor Who fic. Please Read and Review.


**Hello fellow Whoivans. I just started watching Doctor Who and I LOVED it. I love it so much that I decided to write a fic about it.  
Please R&R.**

**I own nothing. If I owned Doctor Who Matt Smith would still be the Doctor. I only own my OC.**

**In case I forgot to describe the Doctor's outfit it's his purple frock coat and black bowtie.**

I met up with my friend Lila who had just come back from the dreaded history class. It wasn't that I didn't like history. It was our teacher, Mrs. Bach. She was a loud eccentric who happened to scare the crap out of all of us. Not only that but our homework was difficult and took forever to complete. So when I saw Lila with a delighted grin on her face I was very,very confused.

"Lila, why are you so happy you just came from,"I shuddered,"History"

"You wouldn't believe it,but Mrs. Bach won some sort of radio contest during class and left for this two week cruise."

"Really!?" I said with a ray of hope. "That crazy woman is gone for two weeks?!"

"Yup. But there's this guy."

"Guy?" Since we go to an all-girls school we usually get pretty excited when we see a guy and we were even happier if he was a cute guy

"The man who told her she won came stayed for the rest of class."

"Really?" I asked puzzled, why would a contest host stay and watch a class?

"Yep. He's really fun and cute." Lila added with a sly wink. "I'd better get to Art see you next hour."

Waving goodbye to Lila I headed to history. When I came into my class I was the only one present except for a tall man who was turned from me. Turning on his heels I was greeted by someone a did not expect.

A gorgeous man. No not gorgeous. Hot. He was so hot. If you went in the dictionary and looked up hot he would be there. His longish brown hair was swooped just right. His green eyes showing mischief and great intelligence, and his smile-that gorgeous smile-was warm and inviting.

"Why hello there." said the incredibly gorgeous man with a British accent. "I am Mr. Smith as you can see by my badge."

I looked at the "badge",that looked more like a pocket leather notebook and saw nothing just a white blank page.

"Am I supposed to be looking at something?"

"My badge of course."

"Badge? What badge?"

"_This_ badge" he said motioning towards the "_badge_" in the most over dramatic way.

"Uh huh." I said looking at the man and wondering if he was a nut. Taking my seat more students filled the class soon the room was filled with students.

"Hello class, I am John Smith, you may call me Mr. Smith." he said enthusiastically.

"Where's Mrs. Bach?" asked a student.

"On a two week cruise to the Bahamas, lucky woman she is." said Mr. Smith.

"Are you single?" someone asked getting some snickers across the room.

"Ah,no,I am a married man." He said with a content and far away look in his thinking wistfully of his significant other.

I couldn't help but feel happy for him. To love like that must certainly be true love.

"Now what are you children learning?"

The class went on fairly well. Despite Mr. Smith also being very eccentric he wasn't as terrible as Mrs. Bach, in fact he was even better. When the bell rang I was disappointed to leave history which was since I grew fond of the wacky eccentric man.

The day droned on without anything interesting happening unless five tests and quizzes to study for counts as being exciting.

(Time Skip)

School was exhausting. When I got home I didn't bother taking off my uniform as I collapsed on my bed. I didn't want to think about all of the test I had to study for and homework I had to do. Well Reader, I should probably tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Becca. Becca Evans. I have long brown hair and hazel eyes. My current outfit is my tortoise glasses(I'd be blind without them.) and my school uniform: A navy blue polo shirt, gray plaid skirt, white knee socks, a blue micro-fleece sweater and, of course, my saddle shoes(We usually leave them in our lockers so they won't get ruined by the weather.)

What was that weird noise? It sounded like a machine was braking. I went outside to investigate.

Standing in the middle of my driveway was a giant blue box. I saw a very familiar face stick his head out the door and push it in front of him. Was that? No it couldn't be. He looked just like John Smith. I slowly walked up the door and pushed it open. This box was _huge_ but I didn't see Mr. Smith. I wonder were he went. I ran around the inside. There were staircases leading deeper inside the machine as well as a few staircases leading up to a balcony and in the center of the machine was a huge very confusing looking console. Then I ran back outside and ran around the box. How was it possible to be bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside? I ran back inside to make sure it was real.

"Come on old girl. Why did you bring me here? I'm not supposed to be in a person's driveway I'm supposed to be in The Library. What do mean someone else is here?"

Crap. I think that was my cue to leave. I think I'll just slowly back up towards the door and pretend that this never happened.

"Hello again. How did you get here?"

"Well you kinda landed your giant blue box in my driveway. What is this place?"

"This is my TARDIS. I remember you now! You're that girl who couldn't read my badge."

"Yup. So Mr. Smith what do you want with me?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Most people ask you in private. They don't put a giant blue box in your driveway."

"Am I people? Do I look like people?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Come with me."

"Come with you?! We just met! I'm not going to travel with some crazy nut who has a big blue box-

"TARDIS"

After seeing his unhappy expression I figured I'd better stop ranting.

"Sorry. You just caught me off guard. Can I think about your offer Mr. Smith?"

"Not Mr. Smith I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you my answer then?"

"Yes. I'll explain everything tomorrow. Once you've made your decision."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I hoped that I would get a very good explanation tomorrow.


End file.
